The new cultivar was discovered as a spontaneous whole plant mutation by the inventor, Steve Jones. The parent variety is the unpatented, variety Salvia farinacea ‘Signum.’ The new variety was discovered January 2000, by the inventor in a commercial planting of approximately 100,000 plants of Salvia farinacea ‘Signum’ in Quillota, Chile.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘CATHEDRAL SKY LAVENDER’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed January 2000, at a commercial greenhouse in Quillota, Chile and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.